Memories
by XxDreamWalker
Summary: With the news of a 16 year Daughter, Aaron's life is tuned upside down. Can he handle it? OC/Spencer
1. Chapter One

This is the start of my new fanfiction,

Where Aaron Hotchner is turned in to a daddy by being visited by CPS.

I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS!

Only My OC Amy Turner.

* * *

><p>"When someone you love becomes a memory, the memory becomes a treasure."<p>

~Author Unknown

"Agent Hotchner?"

Aaron looked up from his pile of papers he needed to organize and sign to gaze at a small woman with dark brown hair resting on her shoulders. He was confused. It was his first week at Quantico, Virginia and he was already being asked for? Was something wrong?

He put on a calm, hard poker face and shook the women's hand. "Yes? Is there something you need?" he asked as he stood up from hi

"My name is Debra Banks. I'm here to discuss the custody of your daughter; Amy Turner."

"Daughter..?" Aaron looked at Debra with a confused facial expression and he slumped down in his seat. A Daughter? He had no kids with Haley and he had no other serious relationships before her. Where was this all coming from?

Debra pulled out a folder and placed in on his desk. "It's all in the folder Mr. Hotchner. Date of Birth, Transfer Paper and such for you to take her in. If not, she will be sent to the Child Protective Services and into our system."

"Wait, how do you know I'm the father? Who's the mother?" Aaron opened up the folder to see a photo of the girl named Amy Turner. He was stunned hen he saw the photo. She looked like a spitting image of him aside from the fact her hair color was a light brown and her eyes were a deep Carmel color.

Name: Amy Turner

Born: December 8th, 1988

Mother: Lucy Turner

Father: Aaron Hotchner

"She's 16 Mr. Hotchner… With my person experience with system, I would recommend you take her in…" Debra began as she shifted her weight from one foot to another. In Aaron's line of job, he realized she has been working with the child protective services for quite some time now.

"I don't know a Lucy Turner Ms. Banks. I'm sorry but you must have the wrong person…" he said as he closed the file. This wasn't happening to him… How could he have a daughter he didn't know about? Debra sighed and took the file off his desk then rummaged though it till she found what she was looking for; a DNA test.

"All your information is in the FBI database Mr. Hotchner. With permission of Section Chief Erin Strauss I took the liberty of trying to see if you were really the father of Amy Turner before I came to talk to you…" she said as her sat the file on his desk once more. He held the single paper in his hands for some time and read a single line over and over. "We are 99.9 percent certain that Aaron Hotcher is the biological father of Amy Turner."

'Oh shit…"

Aaron set Amy's bags down in the guest room of Haley and his house. Out of the course of 2 weeks, he soon realized how he could have possibly been Amy's father and it was something he wasn't exactly proud of.

A stupid one night stand during freshman year.

* * *

><p><em>The music banged around Aaron and around the girl he was dancing with; Lucy Turner. He had just been beaten by his father and he was sick of it. News about a party was around the school and even if he wouldn't admit it, he really wanted to go. The news about drinking, music, dancing and being in a house were the parents weren't around interested him. He was an average freshman.<em>

_After the 6 cup of 'fruit punch', Aaron's world was slowly turning around. Unknowingly after the song had ended and he and Lucy had found a lone bedroom he let everything he was holding inside of him out. All his feeling, his worry's and his secrets were told to a girl he had just met. _

"_I want to forget.." he said as he hung his head down low. He hated this feeling of weakness and he soon hated the feeling of being exposed to this one girl he barely knew. _

"_Let me help you forget…" her smooth voice said as she leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was simple, plain, and held no emotion. The only thing it did hold was the ability to make him forget about the pain and suffering he was feeling. The simple innocent kiss that started off soft and slow was altered by the end of 10 minutes were the two young teens were already showing skin. _

"_Oh Aaron.."_

* * *

><p>He sighed and ran his fingers threw his hair, trying to calm himself. Thankfully Haley was forgiving and understanding about the whole ordeal and accepted the mistake he had made years ago.<p>

"God I love her…" he said as he looked around the room. Haley went out of her way to get the young 16 year old simple necessities she would need to feel comfortable. Purple bed sheets, Shampoo, conditioner, her own toothbrush and even a pair of pajamas. Her excuse for getting this entire set was a simple one; she wanted to get ready for the shopping when he and she would have a child some day.

"Ring Ring" The doorbell went. Amy was here, and so was his new life as a father.


	2. Chapter Two

I hope everyone likes this Chapter

=-='' I Really did try extra hard...

I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS

Only Amy.

* * *

><p>Amy was a tall teenager, much like Aaron when he was in his teen years. Her deep ceramal eyes always looking at objects other than a single person and her posture was downright perfect. Her hair was smooth, almost as if she bushed her hair repeatedly on the ride to his house. Aaron swallowed hard and shook her hand.<p>

"It's nice to finally meat you…" he said as he continued to shake her hand. The hand shake was too long. To make him stop, she slightly yanked her hand away from him. She wasn't comfortable.

'Damn it… Strike one Aaron…" he said to himself and stuck his hands in his pockets. How was he supposed to talk to 16 year old who just lost her mother? Was he supposed to ask how her ride over here was? Maybe if she was hungry? He rubbed the back of his neck and looked up the stairs. He could show her the room he and Haley prepared for her. Maybe give her something to eat…

"I have a backpack with some of my spare cloths… can I put them away?" she said softly and looked at the bag next to her feet. Aaron found himself flustering and jumping in place as he tried to make the words come out of his mouth. God was this awkward. She must have already thought Aaron was a nut case. Even more so with the serious look he naturally had being altered by a simple question.

"Of course you can. Follow me, Haley and I prepared your room." He started. He soon realized he was babbling on and on about things that really had no importance. "She was scared that you wouldn't like purple but she thought that every teenage girl would like purple. Thou I'm not saying that you're every girl…" Aaron sighed as he opened up the door that leads to her room. 'Strike two' he said to himself.

"Purple's my favorite color…" She said softly as she looked at her feet. In Aaron's own surprise, he felt this calming sense of relief come over his body. He smiled slightly and moved to the corner of the room so she could have a better view of her new private place. He was glad Haley had a knack with kids. Without her, he could have never handled being a father to a teenager. It would have been way to stressful and confusing…

She glanced around room and picked up a few perfume bottles that he and Haley thought she would like. She then held up a bottle Aaron personally picked out himself. Aaron held his breath as she sprayed some on herself and let it out in relief as she smiled in response to the smell. Maybe there was hope for him being a good father.

Soon her eyes landed on a big case Aaron was told not to open by Debra. Despite his curiosity, he just placed it in the corner of the room where she should easily see it. To Aaron's amazement, Amy quickly walked to the case and hugged it. She had a big goofy smile placed on her face as she creased the case.

"You didn't open it?" She asked as she began to undo the fasteners around the case. Aaron rubbed the back of his neck again and looked away from her.

"I was told not to open it by Debra..." he said as he looked back at her. He was observing her as she took out a big instrument and bow. 'It's a cello…' he said to himself and she sat down on the computer desk chair and propped the cello in the playing position.

With her left fingers carefully curved on the neck of the cello and her right fingers coiled on the stick of the bow she began to play.

With her fingers moving in sync with her arm, a beautiful melody came out of the instrument. With a smile, her right arm moved back and forth on the strings in a graceful way while her fingers shifted on top of the finger board. Too soon did she realize what she was doing and abruptly stopped playing while mid in the song. She slowly got up and put away her cello, almost ashamed being seen with it.

"I was in the orchestra in my old school… It seemed fitting for me to play with my long hands and all…" She said as she placed the locks on the case. Aaron shifted his weight back and forth from foot to foot. He wanted her to feel comfortable and if playing the cello made her happy he was glad to give her time with the cello all day and night. He took in a deep breath and smiled, reassuring her that it was okay to play.

"I don't mind you playing you Cello. I'm actually very envious, I never learned how to play a instrument like that when I was your age." He said as he stuck his hands in his pockets. 'Stay calm…' he said to himself as he watched her prop her case exactly like it was.

"Mum never let me play in the house... She said it was annoying… So I don't mind looking for a studio where they allow practicing…" she said as she sat herself on her bed. Aaron found himself gripping his hand into a tight fist as she said this... How dare Lucy forbid Amy from playing something she enjoyed! It was as if Lucy was trying to make her daughter unhappy. How dare her…

Amy looked at Aaron and touched her stomach.

"I'm Hungry…" she said as she looked down at herself. Only then did Aaron realize that the sweater she was wearing hid the fact she was in fact very thin. Looking more closely at her face he could see her cheeks weren't plump what so ever and her cheek bones were slightly visible.

'So this is what Debra was saying about the system…" he said to himself. He smiled and gestured to the outside of the door. Oh how lucky the foster home was. If it was up to him, he would have strangled each one of those care givers for making his child starve.

"Do you like sandwiches? I could make a mean canned chicken noodle soup and a grilled cheese sandwich." He said and he pointed outside of the door. The repose he got was one he wouldn't easily forget.

"I would love to have canned Chicken noodle soup with 2 grilled cheese sandwiches..."

The silence at the dinner table was horrific. The only sound coming from the whole house was the clash of silver spoons hitting the glass plate and the sound of Amy and Aaron slurping their noodles. Even the crunch of the toasted bread being bitten into small pieces was louder than it should have been. Aaron had no idea what to say, nor did Amy.

"…"

"…."

"…."

"You're allowed to play your cello in the house… I'm positive Haley would love to hear you play." Aaron started. "If it would make you happy, we could buy you those music sheet stands and extra strings just in case you break your own... We would be glad to do that for you…"

Amy glanced at Aaron with a look of interest. It was as if she was trying to find something, _anything_, which would make it look like he was joking. She then smiled slight in response.

"Thank You…" Was all that came out of her mouth. It was hard to read her face due to her looking down at her bowl of soup and her over grown sweater handing her motions. 'at least I got thank you out of her mouth…' thought Aaron as he ate his soup,

"….."

"….."

"….."

"So…" Aaron said as he poked a chicken cube. "When do you want to start school..?" He said as he split open the meat. God, how lame could this conversation get?

"I'm guessing you already sent my transfer papers... Right?" she said as she shoved a bit of noodles in her mouth. This seemed to be a new record; she said nine words in the course of 30 minutes. Aaron swallowed a big bite of toasted bread with cheese and looked at his plate.

"Haley thought it would be good if you tried to accustom living with us for a while before going into school… Since you're a junior, I'm guessing you need to study for the ACT's right?" He said with a calm voice and sipped the broth of the soup

Amy grabbed the bowl and Slurped up the remaining broth with one big gulp. She then put down the bowl and wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her sweater. She yawned and rested her head on the table.

"I'm a senior, I skipped a grade..." she said as she closed her eyes. Aaron looked at her and pushed his bowl away. He glazed at her face with frown, clearly disappointed. How could he miss this girl's whole childhood? His daughter's first steps… Her first day in pre-school… Her first missing tooth… Everything… Now he just missed all her high school years. He wasn't going to miss her High school Graduation… He promised himself that.

"Hey… What do I call you..? Amy asked as she opened one of her eyes and glanced at Aaron. Not once out of the whole time the two have been together, neither of them called out each other's name. Aaron scrunched up his face, deep in thought. He didn't think of it much. He knew he had to call her Amy, since that was her name. The idea of her calling him 'dad' or 'daddy' was somewhat… fuzzy… Like a warm cup of coffee in the morning… Something natural…

"Dad… Dad is fine…. You can call my wife just Haley…"

"Okay… Dad…"

* * *

><p>Aaron is now living with his daughter 3<p>

**Next chapter is going to be later on in the Show. Kinda like season 5

I hope you liked it!

Message me and Review!

****Song Amy Played: youtube . com /watch?v=b5nQBvHybjM


	3. Chapter Three

Okay, so I was a few day's late updating... I'M SO SORRY!

Something about this week blew me off course, so i'm sorry.

Thank you all who reviewed my story

Thank you all who favored my story

I loved all the e-mails ^/^

Anyways, This part of the story is AFTER Aaron and Haley Divorced But BEFORE Haley Dies...

I DID THE MATH!

I Do not own criminal minds, only my OC Amy.

* * *

><p>Year: 2009<p>

Amy's Age: 21

"Dad, I can't believe you're late… AGAIN!" screamed Amy over the phone. Aaron wiped his eyes with his hand then grabbed his bag. He was late again to one of Amy's Orchestra concerts and apparently, Amy wasn't taking it to well. She had left 34 text messages and 27 voice mails, clearly she was upset.

"I promised you I would be there. The words "I'll be there early" never escaped my mouth Amy." He began. "I'll be there in 10 minutes. I prom-"

"I promise. I know, I know. You always show up. I just wish you would leave work earlier to see your daughter's concert!" she explained. Aaron sighed and ran his fingers though his hair. She was right; he should have left earlier, but just because he should have didn't mean he would. He had an abundant amount of work at the BAU and he couldn't just leave it sitting around. It was his job.

"You know I would if I could…" Aaron started. He felt bad even after 5 years had passed after the making the promise of always being with there for the rest of her life. To never miss anything she ever accomplished. Now that he had jack, it seemed harder for him to be there for her at all times. Let alone his little boy. "Okay dad. Oh, Haley is here. HI HALEY! You made it! My little man, what. Is. Up? Want to say hi to daddy?" Amy said. A calming yet dreadful feeling washed over Aaron as he heard the conversation in the background. Haley was there, but thankfully jack was there too.

"Hi daddy…" said a calm, soft voice over the line. Aaron intently smiled as he heard his son's voice. "Hi buddy. How are you?" Aaron replied as he started up his car, getting ready to travel to the theater. Aaron herd a small shuffle and a large bag followed by a 'oh unicorn turds!' Aaron chucked softly and started to drive off. Amy did that a lot, swearing in harry potter terms. It was her way of 'getting the point across' she said. Unicorn turds seemed to be her favorite.

"Amy hurt herself again…" Jack said as the noise in the background settled down. Aaron shook his head and rolled his eyes. Of course she did, she always did. "Okay buddy. I'll be there soon. Kiss Amy's boo boo for me will you?" a small hmmhm was herd as a response and a beep. Jack hung up on him.

It had been 5 years since Amy had showed up in Aaron's life. Her grades were outstanding and with her GPA of 5.5, she was able to go to any university she wanted. She astoundingly chose the University of Virginia, an hour drive from where Aaron lived. She surprisingly had a Bachelorette in Fine Arts and had somehow gained a PhD. How? Something with having all of her sophomore, junior and senior classes being AP classes. Aaron Smiled to himself; proud the fact that he was there for nearly the whole journey of the beginning of her adult life. Her graduating, he and her traveling around the U.S touring colleges on his week off he personally took off just for her, and each of her 5 concerts.

"_God dad, did you really need to drive all the way to my college just to hand these to me?" asked a slightly younger version of Amy holding a bunch of purple roses. Aaron made the hour long drive to hand those purple roses to her, all because of one thing; him hearing of her very first concert. _

"_I had to. I found out your going to be in a concert in front of thousands of people. I found it appropriate that I give you something. I'm rewarding you of your hard work." said Aaron as he leaned against the car. The truth was that he missed her. He missed her coming home late or extra early to show him something she had done at school. Either a new solo she had mastered on the cello, a science joke he somewhat understood, or a science trick her geek friends had showed her. Something about those little things ached in his heart, wanting it back._

_Amy looked at the roses smelled them then smiled brightly. Aaron looked away, slightly embarrassed being caught doing something so sweet and loving for his 19 year old daughter. She then dropped them on the floor and embraced her father tightly. _

"_Thank you daddy…" She said softly as she burred her face at the crook of his neck. Aaron awkwardly hugged her back, taken by surprise at the sudden embrace._

"_You're Welcome…"_

Aaron shook his head in annoyance, trying to push those thoughts aside as he walked through the doors of the theater. He didn't need to look all washy in front of his ex-wife Haley and his son Jack. He needed to look like professional. The type of guy they have always known. The type of person they expect.

"Daddy!" Amy screamed and she ran over to give him a big hug. Aaron took a step back, taken by surprise. He then realized and processed in his mind that who it was and hugged back; just like any father would. Once she pulled away and gave him her toothy smile, he noticed the smallest yet most crucial thing about her; there was a VERY small hickey on the bottom of her shoulder blade.

"Why do you…?" He began to say but never finished once he saw the one thing he wish he never messed up in his life; Haley. Haley gave him a soft smile while Aaron gave him a loving gaze. Without her, he knew he would have never have had a good connection with Amy if it weren't for her pushing him to fix a relationship with her. Without her, he wouldn't have had Jake. He owed her so much, yet gave her so little.

"Haley..." He began but stopped, realizing his son right behind her. With all his will power, he gave Amy a look saying we-will-speak-after-the-concert then bent down to give jack a big hug. Jack kissed his father on the cheek and continued to hug him, waiting for His father to pick him up and carry him.

"Amy! We need you on stage!" Someone called from afar. Amy groaned and started to walk to the stage, grumbling to herself. Aaron laughed softly in the inside. She was always lazy and never liked to much work. Haley gestured Aaron to the audience seats, not saying one word. 'This is going to be long…' thought Aaron as he tried to walk the seats. Suddenly, there was a gasp from Amy and Aaron turned around to see what was wrong.

"Dad! I want you to stay an extra hour… Would that be okay?" She asked and she covered the part of her shoulder that was red. Aaron Blinked a few time, clearly confused. Normally after every concert Amy had been in she would thank Aaron and Haley for coming to the event, talk about her college courses then bid a farewell. She hardly ever wanted to do anything after some big event.

With a simple nod by Aaron, Amy blushed a deep crimson color; something she never did. "Splendid!" She said while running off onto stage. Aaron looked at Haley, complete baffled. What was this all about? "She wants to introduce her boyfriend to you…" Haley said with a calming voice.

Boyfriend?

* * *

><p>Hahaha.. AMY HAS A BOYFRIEND!<p>

How will Aaron handle it?

Message me with ideas and stuff, It makes me happy.

** I Personally did not like the way this chapter ended up. I MIGHT Delete and Rewrite It.

Oh The options of being a writer.


	4. Chapter Four

So, I was REAL Happy getting a dozen or more email's informing me people like my story.

So! I Decided to update sooner :P

Thank you all who reviews, it makes me feel all fuzzy inside.

I do not own Criminal minds,

Only Amy

BTW, The rating for this story WILL Go Up. Due To words used in this chapter.

* * *

><p>"Introduce me to whom?" Aaron asked as he sat down near the front of the stage. He had thought Haley has said boyfriend; something that couldn't be possible. Haley gave him a tired but sympathetic look and pushed her hair behind her ear. This <em>was<em> going to be a long concert.

"Aaron she wants you to meet her boyfriend." She said in a slight softer tone, trying not to hurt him too badly with the information. Boyfriend; Haley had dared say boyfriend. She had said that Aaron's little girl had a damned boyfriend. With a complete baffled look on Aarons face, Haley awkwardly gave him a pat on the back. The news was to dreadful for him to comprehend.

"She wanted to introduce him sooner but she was so scared Aaron, since he is at least 7 years older than herself. She said-"Haley started but was cut off with Aarons Murderous look, something she wasn't normally affected by. 7 years older? This had to be a joke, because if it wasn't there would be blood.

"Aaron... She only wanted to wait…" Haley began again but Aaron had enough. Haley already knew about the boyfriend and refused to tell him, Amy's own father. To top it all off she hid that the boyfriend was 7 years older than her. Seven! How could she hold that kind of information? Divorced or not, they both helped each other raise her during final teen years. Together.

"How long have you known this?" Aaron asked as he looked down at his hands, not daring to look at her. Haley just gave him a sad expression and wrapped a protective embrace to her son jack. "7 Months…" She said in a soft tone. "They have been dating since her 21st birthday… I haven't met him yet though…"

Aaron sighed and ran his fingers though his hair, frustrated. His daughter has been dating a man for 7 months without him even knowing? How far have they "gone" and how long was she going to hold this kind of information from her own father? One thing he knew fore sure, that boy was dead. How dare he date his daughter without even much as a introduction to Amy's father?

The Maestro Confessor then began to speak. "Tonight you will be taken back to…" The words hummed out as Aaron pandered the thought of Amy. Those failed attempts to sneak out, those talks about late phone calls, even the talk about how scared she was going to college. All these years together, he surly thought she would trust him over Haley about a Boyfriend. She trusted him, right? Then why would she hide something so big?

Suddenly, a mellow tune flowed though Aarons Head. The softness and depth touched him, just as it always did. Aaron looked up and saw his daughter with her head slightly curved and a smile clear on her face. Her fingers ran along the form of the finger bored in a graceful motion while the hand holding the blow ran above the stings in random speeds back and forth. The look on her face while her back straightened and her eyes closed, it was almost as if she looked like she was sleeping upright while having a blissful dream.

"_Dad, do I have to?" Amy said as she dragged her overgrown cello case out of the car and on top the pavement. Aaron had organized a meeting with the director of the music department of The University of Virginia. Amy clearly didn't want to spend her holiday break playing for a bunch of old dudes, as she put it._

"_Amy, you said you wanted to be near Jack. This University will exactly do that." Aaron said as he closed the back of his car were the case was previously residing. He couldn't seem to get this whole college concept into her little mind, no matter how important it was. She just d didn't seem to care all that much._

"_I know that… But I said I was fine going to a community college…" Amy said while shoving her hands into her pockets due to the unbearable cold weather. Aaron looked at Amy with a dull expression, clearly not happy with that statement. She's Fine with Community College? Community college wasn't even an option let alone a possibility for an FBI BAU Unit Chief's daughter. _

"_Amy… You need to realize college is an important part of growing up…" Aaron started as he walked to the main entrance of the school. Amy followed suite, trailing behind him like a little duckling dragging along a shallow rock. "It's something to help you along in life, something worthwhile…" _

"_Mum never went to college…" Amy said under her breath. Aaron then stopped walking, making Amy bump against his back. "Dad! Gosh, watch it…" she said as she rubbed her forehead. Aaron then turned around to face her, giving her a stern look. _

"_Amy… I know your mother worked hard to keep food on the table for you. She worked real hard to make your life better" Aaron started as he softened his face a little. Aaron knew he was hitting a sensitive topic. "She wouldn't approve of you going to community college just because you could. She would-" _

"_You wouldn't know what she wanted Aaron, You didn't even know her!" She screamed as she let go of her cello case and let it drop to the floor. Thank god it was a hard case. "You didn't know I existed till a year ago! I bet you didn't even want me!" she said as she ran ahead of him, making her way to the school garden. _

Nearing the end of the Concert, Aaron felt something he wished he didn't; his phone vibrating frantically. 'Not now…" he said to himself, ignoring it. Five more times the call reached voicemail till he couldn't take the curiosity. He picked up during the 5th time it rang. "Hello?" He said in a hushed tone.

Haley looked at Aaron, completely furious. She knew exactly what was coming; Aaron had yet another case that would send him 1000 miles away from here. She then shook her head, utterly disappointed.

Aaron shut him phone, deep in thought. He could wait till after the concert for the briefing, he could go after he meet Amy's damned boyfriend or he could leave right here and now. "They need you… You're the Unit chief." He said to himself as he shoved his phone in his pocket. He made up him mind, he would leave now. He had his priorities straight as a FBI BAU Unit Chief, so work had to come first. Even if it meant missing out on killing Amy's boyfriend with one deadly look. "Next time…" He said to himself as he looked at Haley, giving her the look he used give her all time when he was leaving for a case.

She just shook her head and continued to watch Amy play.

Aaron kissed jack on the cheek, bidding his farewell. With one final look, he looked at Amy with an apologetic expression written all over his face. He then grabbed his coat and walked out of the theater with the sweet sound of Amy playing in the background.

"_Amy!" Aaron yelled as he chased after his daughter. After running for a minute or two, he noticed she stop running. With a quick glance around the area, he become aware of the foot prints embedded in the snow. With caution, he followed the prints till it stopped in front of a tree. With a slow motion, he looked behind the tree were he saw Amy curled up into a ball like a little child. She was crying._

"_You… You didn't really want me… Did you?" She said. Aaron squat next to her, not really caring about wither or not his black suit got wet. He didn't look at her, or did make a sound. Then with a soft calming voice he never seemed to use, he replied_

"_Amy, just because I didn't know you were alive doesn't mean I never wanted you…" he said as wrapped a loving arm around her shivering body. "If I knew your mom was pregnant with you at the time, I have no doubt in mind I would have been there for your whole childhood."_

_She then looked at him, with a frown plastered on her face. "You're lying…" She said. Aaron then looked at her, giving her a warm smile. "I'm not…"_

"_I always promised myself I would be a better father to my child. I never wanted to be like my own father." Aaron said as he recalled the beating his own father gave him. "Sure, I might have been a real lame dad, but I would have always been there for you… Like I am now, helping you find the college of your dreams." He finished. Then, suddenly a tight embrace wrapped around him. _

"_Thank you daddy…" Amy said as she buried her face in my coat. Aaron blushed slightly as a response to 'daddy'. The first time she had ever called him that. He then embraced her back, treasuring the moment. _

"_You're welcome…"_

"_Hey daddy…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Where is my cello?"_

"_Holy Shit!"_

* * *

><p><em>Hahaha. I HAD to write Aaron swearing.<em>

_It's just too funny._

_Idea's for the next chapter? MESSAGE ME!_

_Xoxo - Nessa_


	5. Chapter Five

Finally Updated!

I Know, took a while.

Sorry :'(

Thanksgiving Took up most of my time; And writing Percy Jackson/OC Stories To Piss people off

Hehehehe

I Have a favor at the bottom of this chapter; READ!

I do not own criminal minds

Only Amy

* * *

><p>Aaron sighed, rubbing his face with the palm of his hands. In truth, Aaron really <em>didn't <em>need to go to work after all. All there was were a few papers to sign with the fixing of a few case files that were mixed up from the previous case but overall; nothing. Aaron glanced at the watch on his wrist, trying to decide if he would break a few traffic laws to bring Amy an umbrella; something he knew very well she would forget.

_Amy shook her hair and upper body, trying to rid off the water on her body like a dog. The idea wasn't as wonderful as she thought concerning the fact Aaron was just about to place a dry towel on her head. Now, all he was doing was standing still with his eyes closed with water dripping off his nose._

_Amy stopped and looked up, realizing her mistake. "Oh… I'm so sorry…" She started and she carefully took the towel out of his hands and dabbed his face with a small part of the cloth. The sight was hilarious to any pedestrian looking from afar. Up-close and personal; Amy felt like she was trying to deactivate a bomb from destroying her living room._

"_Can I just ask one question… Why are you this wet?" asked Aaron as he placed the towel over her head. He then began drying her damp hair, trying very hard not to hurt her. Amy just looked down with flushed cheeks, trying very hard not to shiver. _

"_I forgot my umbrella…"_

"_I placed it by your bag before you even left the house!"_

"_I left it on the bus…"_

"_Great honey, that was probably the 4__th__ one this whole month."_

Aaron sighed as he rested his head on the palms of his hands. Memories like that seemed so far away yet it seemed like only yesterday he was awkwardly showing her his and Haley's old house they once shared together. More so the memories of his son jack being born. Aaron glanced at the photo him looking more "FBI" looking than usual with Amy holding her diploma in her right hand proudly while a cheesy yet cute smile on her face.

"God how fast they grow up…" he said to himself as he got up from his chair and grabbed his stuff to leave. Once he started to think about it, he really was an idiot for leaving near the end of the production. He knew very well it would have been over in around half an hour, a time period Strauss couldn't complain much about. Maybe it was the thought of Haley next to him for the thirty minutes that drive him to go to work. Perhaps the thought of meeting Amy's 27 year old boyfriend drove him instead. The ideas hurt so baddy, it could have been either or.

Walking to the elevator was something he wanted for once, an escape out. But suddenly there was someone he never expected to be there; Amy.

With Amy's light brown hair perfectly placed in an elegant bun with a slight amount of hair sticking out due to her layers, she looked almost her age, just a slight older. With her pink lips sticking out in a pout, she seemed to be frustrated. Something she always seemed to be.

"Amy?" Aaron asked as he walked up to her with a face of clear confusion. Amy looked at his direction, completely baffled at the fact her dad was standing right in front of her. Then a wave of complete bewilderment washed over Aaron. He knew he asked her to never come over to his work unless

She was in a life or death situation

Someone she knew and loved was in a life or death situation

Dying emergency

"What's wrong?" Quickly came out of Aaron's mouth as he quickened his pace towards her. She held up hands in defense, trying to calm him down.

"No no no no no no no no daddy! Nothing is wrong. I Just um…" She started as a bright red color reached her cheeks. Oh Dear… This wasn't good.

"You see… My Boyfriend left near the end of the show like you did and he asked me to come over so he could make it up to me. I didn't know you guys worked in the same department!" Amy said as a she walked towards her father and gave him a tight hug. Sadly, Aaron didn't feel a thing. The thought of the man dating his daughter was in the same department as he seemed to out of this world to seem real.

Amy's boyfriend was working in the same department as Aaron? The same scum bag that was dating HIS daughter was working somewhere under him? This really did seem like a bad joke.

"Boyfriend… Here?" was all that came out of Aaron's mouth. Aaron's mind was running 70 miles per minute, trying to find out which man in this department was here during this late hour. Only two names came to mind immediately; Drake Morgan and Spencer Reid.

'I swear to god if Amy is dating Morgan; there will be blood at the front of my desk by the end of the course of two days." Thought Aaron as he looked at Amy with a dull expression; expecting her to admit this was all just one real horrific joke. A Minute pasted then two with full silence. This seemed less of a joke with each passing second.

"I'm not good with that kind of stuff Morgan. I mean, she likes everything I do for her." Oh No… "I just feel like I need to make this all up to her. I missed the one chance to meet her father." Anyone seemed better than this guy. "The one chance she finally agrees to let me meet him, Gone!"

"Grow a pair kid; tell her that you need to meet him. It's already bad enough you waited 7 months. I'm surprised the dad hasn't cut off your balls already." Oh, how that thought seemed to appealing.

"The way she wants to wait makes it seem like it's only going to be worse once I finally meet him. She describes him as a mean looking cop but with a soft side like kitty."

"Kitty?"

"I don't know anymore…"

"Spencer!" Amy screamed as she ran past her awe stuck father and into the arms of the one man Aaron thought would NEVER happen in his lifetime. Spencer Reid.

You have GOT to be kidding.

"Amy?" Spencer asked with a slight happy yet nervous tone. He was probably hoping she didn't hear anything he and Morgan were saying. Miserably; Aaron herd everything. Poor Spencer, Aaron was already thinking of 100 ways to kill the boy.

"Spencer honey, I would like you to meet someone." Amy said as she dragged Spencer near Aaron; something she shouldn't have done. "Daddy, this is _Doctor_ Spencer Reid; My boyfriend. Spencer Honey, This is my Daddy; Aaron Hotchner"

All the color from Spencer's face left him, leaving Aaron with a red face full of anger.

"Oh Shit" Said Morgan.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Duuuuunnn!<strong>

**Hahaha**

**-XoXo Nessa**

**I would like ask for a little help.**

**Is anyone willing to help me with spell checking my work before I post a new Chapter or a short story?**

**You see, I'm a slight _Dyslexic_ and i have a SERIOUS problem with spelling things wrong.**

**It's kinda humiliating to admit that for a 16 year old...**

**Anyways!**

**If ANYONE would like to help, Please _Message me_ or _email_ me!**

**I Won't hurt you of you point out 1000 things wrong. :D**

_**E-mail: Go to my profile!**_


	6. Chapter Six

I'm so sorry i was real late updating this story.

I'll update tomorrow, i promise

This Chapter is real Short, Sorry.

I do not own CRIMINAL MINDS

Only Amy.

* * *

><p>Aaron somewhat slumped in his office desk chair, completely warn out. It had been nearly a whole week since the news about his daughter Amy was dating one of his own subordinates; Doctor Spencer Reid. His own twenty-seven year old colleague was dating his twenty-one year old daughter.<p>

If that wasn't bad enough, the news about Foyet escaping jail wasn't exactly helping his mind set of this whole week.

Aaron glanced at Spencer's empty desk once more, wishing he could call him in to do an extra 20 case file on his day off. He knew very well that Doctor Reid was spending his day with his girlfriend; Aaron's daughter. Why wouldn't he spend one of his few days off with his girlfriend?

"_Aaron, come on. Take a picture with Amy." Haley said as she dragged the not so happy father to the living room. Aaron grumbled under his breath, not happy with thought of his 16 year old daughter going to her senour prom with an 18 year old boy. The captain of the soccer team to be exact._

"_Your dad isn't going to kill me, right?" whispered Christopher Velazquez to Amy as softly as he could. Little did he know; Aaron could hear EVERYTHING. Amy just forced a sorry smile and tried not to look at him in the face. She knew better than anyone that her dear daddy was scary. Even more so if he didn't approve of something involving her._

_Aaron looked at his daughter and smiled slightly. She looked so beautiful. It wasn't like she wasn't always beautiful in her overgrown band sweaters and her skinny jeans that were cut in too many places it looked like a cat had a personal claw fight with. It was just the way her dress hugged her body just right and the way the purple color complemented her caramel colored eyes. The dress was simple, yet elegant. A perfect kind of dress for someone with her kind of taste._

_Christopher looked dull and boring next to her._

"_Take one photo with your dad." Haley said as she gestured Aaron forward. Aaron awkwardly placed his hand around Amy's wait and pulled her slightly closer to him. He then looked at her face, taking a mental note on how well her face looked at in the light. Without even noticing; Aaron was smiling. It made him even happier when she smiled back at him. That smile told him not t worry. No matter what, she would always be his little girl._

_*Click*_

_Amy then pressed her lips at the side of Aaron's face._

_*Click*_

"_I love you daddy."_

Aaron sighed softly as he thought back to a few years ago. How the years fly by while you're older, Without him even realizing it, Amy had become a daily thought for him. What was she doing today? Was she eating properly? Was she paying all her bills on time? She was one of the few things that he was constantly thinking about. Wither he liked it or not.

"That boy is lucky she's attracted to him…" he said to himself as he closed his eyes, deep in thought.

Then suddenly, the phone rang. Aaron took hold of the phone and glanced at the caller ID. He somewhat frowned, realizing what's next.

"Hello JJ... Call the team in, brief them and we will head out to solve the case."

* * *

><p>Very Short, I know<p>

Sorry.


	7. Chapter Seven

I'm not going to write a chapter for EVERY episode after Foyet Escapes Jail [Spoiler]. I will Fast Forward many things. Just saying.

* * *

><p>Aaron glanced at his watch again for the 10th time, completely troubled what Amy wanted to talk about. She had told him to be at the restaurant by 9:00 pm and here he was; 10 minutes after 9. She had arranged a perfect date were she would be able to talk to him AND Spencer at the exact same time in a public place. Somewhere were Aaron wouldn't be able to strangle him maybe? She was always couscous.<p>

_Aaron walked back and forth at the other side of the front door. She was late. 30 minutes late. 'That boy is dead. Dead I say.' Aaron thought as she paced back and forth, looking down at his feet. He knew very well he had told those two 11:00 o'clock sharp. It was 30 past and he didn't even hear a car passing by. _

"_She's grounded. Grounded for 10 weeks! 20 if she doesn't show up in the next 10 minutes." He thought. He then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket followed by the lyrics_

'_I found a reason for me, to change who I use to be.' _

_He knew the ringtone; the Reason by __Hoobastank__. Amy had placed the song under her name on his phone for the soul reason of the fact she can't stop singing it in the shower. Her own words were "It's something you won't forget I sang!"_

"_Amy Elizabeth Turner, were are you?" Aaron said in his you-are-so-screwed voice._

"_Daddy… A man came to my prom…"_

_The color in Aaron's face turned whit, and then he rushed for his keys. This thing shouldn't be happening. "Honey, where are you?" Silence was all that he herd. _

"_Amy? "_

"…_."_

"_Amy!"_

"Daddy?" Amy said as she pulled open a seat for herself. Immediately, Aaron got up and walked toward her, giving her a thoughtful hug. A cough was then heard from beside her. Aaron glanced at Spencer, giving him the famous Hotchner death stare.

"You're late." He said while he sat back down across from the two love-birds. Amy rubbed her neck with her arm with a slight blush across her cheeks. Aaron Glared at Spencer. Clearly this wasn't going to be a fun little chit chat.

"I'm so sorry, the traffic here was so bad!" explained Amy as she pushed a stain of her hair behind her ear. She then explained exactly how hard it was driving from her place then next to Spencer and then how Spencer was, in her words, 'acting like a being a baby and wouldn't leave his house'. It was clear by all the talking Amy was making and the slight but subtle nods and 'mhm' coming from Spencer that Amy was the one who thought up the idea of a lunch date with her boyfriend and father. Great; now Aaron had more disrespect towards Spencer for not being a man and standing next to Aaron as a man.

"So daddy..." Amy started as she sipped a bit of the tea Aaron previously ordered for her. He knew it was silly but he always ordered her drink before she got to the cafe they both always eat at. He knew exactly what she would order; pomegranate passion fruit tea with a lemon on the side and 2 splenda packets. She seemed to always order that wherever they went and if they didn't have that specific tea she would get a face and sadly order a simple ice tea.

"_Can you please give me a grilled cheese sandwich?" Amy said as she handed back the small menu as she twirled the bottom of her hair in a circular movement. There was always something about grilled cheese that caught Amy's appetite just as much as a new musical piece from yo-yo ma. Aaron nodded and ordered what he normally ordered when he was out in public; coffee._

"_And you miss?" the waiter asked as he got ready to write down her drink order. Amy looked alarmed for a second and took the menu from the waiter once more, trying to see what she could order. Seconds passed by, then minutes till the waiter excused himself to tend to other customers. For a split second even Aaron was getting bored of her looking the long list of drinks till he took hold of the menu and scanned it himself._

"_Dad! I was reading that!" she said as she tried to reach for the menu. Even though she finished growing when she was 16, she was still short compared to Aaron. Aaron made this scoffing sound and read the list of drinks on the menu. Surprising only one drink stood out to him; pomegranate passion fruit tea _

'_Girls like stuff… Right?' he asked himself as he called the waiter over. The waiter looked at Amy; waiting for her to say something. "She'll have the pomegranate passion fruit tea. Can you please bring a lemon wedge with that though?" Aaron asked as he shut the menu and handed back to the boy who just simply nodded and walked away, probably happy that he could get on with his job._

"_Dad! I don't like tea…" She said as she looked down at the table. 'Awe man…' Aaron said to himself as he straighten his posture and tried to give the best poker face he could manage while he felt like crap for ordering something she didn't even drink._

"_Don't worry; I have __a strong feeling you'll like this kind." Aaron said as he leaned against the chair. For the start of the date, Aaron found out some pretty interesting things__ about his daughters school. Apparently they had these things in her Orchestra class called 'Sectionals.' It was, in fancy words, tutoring. They even had a drafting teacher who passed students if they paid them, teachers who jumped on students desk and scream "bloody hell!", even a teacher who talked about a his dog penny for most of the period. To think this was the best public school in Virginia. _

"_and then he slammed his meter stick on the table and laughed like an evil scientist. That sure woke everyone up." She explained as she tried to imitate how his body language was. She then suddenly stopped, noting the man coming to their table to hand her the warm tea along with her grilled cheese and Aaron's coffee. From the look on her face, Aaron knew she wasn't comfortable with trying new things. _

_Quickly, Aaron squeezed the lemon into the tea and tore open the spenda packets into the liquid. He had seen JJ do this many times; surly it would work with this drink as well. _

"_Drink up." Aaron said softly as he placed the spoon in the cup, gesturing her to stir and try it. With the face she made, he knew she wasn't very excited to do so. Slowly she picked up the cup, sniffed it and pressed it softly to her lip. A small slurp was herd, making Aaron smile. Then spontaneously, more slurps were herd, making Aaron smile brighter. She had liked the drink. _

"_This is great!"_

"Dad?" Amy said again, trying to regain her father's attention. Almost like a bitch slap back to reality, Spencer coughed; trying to inform Aaron and Amy that he was still here. Aaron glanced at Spencer, giving him the Don't-You-Dare-Screw-Around-With-Me-I-Know-Where-You-Live glare, then back to Amy. Spencer gulped, realizing this could very well be his death bed. Aaron smiled; realizing this little possibility as well.

"Daddy can you please say something?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm such a horrible person<em>**

**_not updating in so long_**

**_._._**

**_I'm sorry_**

**_Xoxo Nessa_**


End file.
